Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Failures within a computing system inevitably result. It is important for the system to recover from the failure in a timely manner. Typically, to recover from the failure, the failure must be detected and then evaluated. This involves first identifying the failure, which may involve matching the failure to a known state of a failure. This process may be difficult in itself. Then, once the failure is identified, the system needs to recover from the failure. This may involve determining any possible remedies for the known effects of the failure, and then recovering from the known effects. Even if the failure can be identified, there is no guarantee the remedy may resolve the failure. Recovering from the failure may take an indeterminate amount of time due to the uncertainty of identifying the failure and then applying the remedy. This is all time in which the computing system is down and not functioning. The down time may be even longer if the system cannot identify the failure. In this case, a technician may need to be called to debug and remedy the failure.